The present invention generally relates to uploading video to a video storage server and, more particularly, to detecting events that trigger the uploading of video to a video storage server.
Vehicles may include a group of cameras arranged in a manner to capture full 360-degree video of the vehicle's surroundings. Video of the vehicle's surrounds can be useful for various applications, for example, for identifying road hazards, driving habits or actions of the vehicle or surrounding vehicles, traffic light status during vehicle travel, etc.